Pasado
by Runa97
Summary: Este fanfic es mi regalo para "El amigo secreto" del foro "The Mortal Instruments"


**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Secreto Navideño" delforo "Cazadores de Sombras".**

**¡Felices fiestas white-spirit-of-darkness!**

¡Espero que esto sea de tu agrado!

**•_.-*-._•**

**Pasado**

***•~-.,_,.-~•***

Sumido en sus propias cavilaciones; Alec aún sostenía la libreta en sus manos y recorría inconscientemente con las yemas de los dedos la pasta, el espiral y el papel; esas hojas que crujían ligeramente ante su tacto y que contenían las letras pulcras y finas que Magnus había trazado para él, colocando un "_Querido Alec_" al inicio de su escritura.

Aún no había leído ni una sola palabra más allá de esa primera línea y sin embargo, ya se sentía estúpido por el simple hecho de haber tenido que llegar hasta ahí por haber alimentado sin fundamentos la oscura sombra de la duda que se cernía sobre él cada vez que salía a la luz algún detalle por mínimo que fuera que hiciera alusión a lo que había habido antes de él en la vida del Brujo.

Había sido un completo idiota, y en transcurso de ese día llevaba más tiempo del que podía contar diciéndoselo a sí mismo. No era que no se cansara de repetírselo, el hecho era, que ciertamente era verdad. Había sido un idiota por desconfiar y por haber hecho especulaciones viendo algo en donde en realidad no había nada.

Por qué todos tenemos un pasado, un pasado del que muchas veces no nos enorgullecemos o que es mejor dejarlo ahí donde esta… en el pasado. Y Alec, no había tenido derecho de indagar en uno que no le correspondía a nadie más que a Magnus.

Y ahora, después de toda esa insistencia, de todas esas rabietas (que ahora le parecían infantiles) y de esos celos completamente infundados. Ahora que tenía lo que tanto había buscado justamente entre las manos… No se sentía especialmente orgulloso por lo que había hecho y ya no estaba seguro de querer leer lo que decía esa historia que se encontraba plasmada entre las páginas.

Sí, Magnus le había dado la libreta por que confiaba en él, porque quería recuperar esa relación y para que esta se desarrollara sin impedimentos…pero… ¿Cómo se sentiría Alec si la leía?

Si sabía que había tenido que llegar a ese punto para confiar…

* * *

><p>Después de que su último <em>cliente<em> se marchara; Magnus no esperaba ninguna otra visita.

Por lo que, mientras se encontraba recostado sobre el sillón, con un recipiente vacío de comida China sujeto entre los dedos de su mano izquierda y con un Presidente Miau semidormido sobre su abdomen; se sorprendió de escuchar esos pasos que se dirigían hacia su puerta.

Trato de incorporarse rápidamente, logrando solo tambalearse hasta conseguir estar completamente de pie; alejó a su gato no con mucha delicadeza y este corrió a ocultarse justo en el momento cuando con un tenue chirriar de bisagras la puerta de su departamento se abrió.

-¿A-Alexander?- Balbució el Brujo intentando encontrar una explicación lógica al por qué de la imagen que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus ojos.

El cazador de sombras estaba de pie aún frente al umbral de la puerta. Afuera llovía y el agua le pegaba los cabellos al cráneo mientras chorreaba sobre la alfombra. Titiritaba ligeramente y sus dientes castañeaban por el frio y sin embargo, no daba señales de querer avanzar más.

Magnus se acercó lentamente dando pequeños e indecisos pasos hasta llegar hasta donde Alec se encontraba. El brujo lo tomó del brazo con suavidad y tras cerrar la puerta, lo guío despacio al sillón.

-Cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien?

No hubo más respuesta que un rápido movimiento en el que en un segundo el Nephilim tenía la mano dentro de su chamarra y al siguiente, le tendía a Magnus una bolsa plástica de color oscuro del tamaño justo para una… libreta.

Si era eso lo que contenía el empaque…significaba que…

-Alexander… ¿Q-qué es lo que…

-Simplemente creo que ya no lo necesito.- murmuro el Nephilim, permeando de duda por un segundo los ojos felinos de Magnus

-Pero pensé que…

-Estaba equivocado.-lo interrumpió Alec mientras que su mano ascendía para ubicarse debajo de la barbilla de Magnus; acercándose una milésima más a su rostro con cada palabra que sus suaves labios pronunciaban.- Dije no podía continuar si sentía que no te conocía en absoluto -su voz ya se había vuelto un débil susurro, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que su aliento golpeara deliciosamente contra sus labios. Magnus trago saliva- Lo que no veía era que… yo ya te conozco.

El nepilim guardo silencio mientras que lentamente su rostro se aproximaba al del brujo y rozaba suavemente los labios contrarios hasta lograr arrancar de esa boca un ligero gemido que fue suficiente para que Alec incrementara la presión en su boca, alternando besos suaves con otros más profundos; saboreando, recorriendo, lamiendo, explorando…

A Alec ya no era el pasado lo que le importaba, si no el presente. Cada segundo que pasaba a su lado y la esperanza de un futuro juntos…

* * *

><p><strong>-se cubre de posibles objetos que puedan ser arrojados- ¡Por el Ángel! Nunca creí que esto fuera tan difícil. Es mi primer fanfic con personajes de cazadores y no siento que me haya ido muy bien.<strong>

**Aun así, espero que les haya gustado… y si no, sería bueno que también me lo dijeran, estoy abierta a críticas.**


End file.
